


For in this river all is found

by xbloodlinesx



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Ice and Snow Powers!Anna, Magic, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: When Anna discovers she has ice and snow powers like her sister, she runs away, Elsa goes on a journey to find her.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	For in this river all is found

Elsa opened her eyes, sitting up in bed, she looked around the bedroom, the walls were covered in ice and snow flakes appeared in the air.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled.

She turned her head to wake up Anna, but she was gone. Elsa pulled the covers off, swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she got up to look outside the window, everything was covered in ice and snow.

Elsa ran to the bathroom door, opening it, she left the castle, running outside wearing nothing but her nightgown, the sun was rising, covering Arendelle with a golden hue. Elsa fell to her knees, rubbing her eyes as tears began to fall, it was all her fault, Anna was gone and she set off an eternal winter again.  
Elsa didn't know that Anna had ice and snow powers just like her.

Deep within the mountains Anna was hiding in Elsa's ice castle that she built four years ago. Anna was afraid, she never thought she'd become like Elsa, her hair had turned white again only this time it was permanent. She rubbed her hands together, moving them in different motions as she tried out her powers, little snow flakes bursting from her hands.

She walked outside, opening the doors to the balcony, standing outside, the sunshine felt warm in her skin, Anna didn't feel cold anymore, she smiled as she thought of Elsa, her beautiful sister.


End file.
